One or more obstacles may be strategically placed near or adjacent a target to reduce the potential of access to the target by one or more unauthorized persons, which may be generally referred to as intruders, by impeding or disrupting movement of the intruder or intruders toward the target. The target, which may also be referred to as a protected area, may be an area of property which may contain, for example, facilities, buildings, equipment, materials, and/or people which require protection. The target may be configured for a particular use, for example, as a road, bridge, air strip, etc. or may provide a particular resource, such as water, food, or energy, such that protection of the target from intruders is desirable.
Obstacles such as wire fences may be constructed to obstruct an area adjacent the protected area to impede or disrupt movement of an intruder on foot, by entangling the intruder and/or presenting a barrier to forward movement of the intruder, to impede movement of the intruder toward the target and/or to force the intruder into an upright position, for example, to step or climb over the obstacle thereby increasing visibility of the intruder to surveillance and/or to offensive actions to contain and/or prevent further movement of the intruder toward the target.
Constructing wire fences can be labor and time intensive, and may include stringing razor or barbed wire in a complex and/or multilayer pattern using grids of support posts extending throughout the entire surface of the obstructed area, and attaching the barbed wire to each of the posts in the grid using additional wire wrap and specialized equipment such as wire gauntlet gloves, etc. Installation of the support posts may require digging post holes, anchoring the support posts to the ground surface using brackets or other fastening elements, etc. Razor wire and barbed wire can be difficult to manipulate during installation, presenting an injury risk to installers. The removal of razor wire and barbed wire fences is labor intensive and time consuming, and the removed fence materials may not be readily disposable or reusable.
Constructing upright walls or fences requires installation of a grid of support posts to attach the wall and fencing material. Numerous fence posts must be securely inserted into the ground, which may require digging post holes, and stabilizing and/or anchoring the posts in foundation material such as concrete. Such installations are permanent or semi-permanent, are labor and time intensive to install and remove, and may not be readily portable or reusable.